Kingdom Hearts Wrath of the Triad
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Three artifacts with three evil forces in a desperate pursuit after them. If these artifacts fall in the wrong hands, destruction and chaos will ensue? The Key Bearer will most certainly have more than he has ever had on his plate. What normal 18 year old is able to tolerate this?


In the beginning, the worlds were nothing but darkness. Then a voice demands, "Let there be light!"

So in obedience, the universe is formed by a great explosion of light, chasing away the darkness all across the vast expanse. Whenever the universe is formed, the great one gives off three crystals of light. There is the Heart of Iron, the Heart of a God and the Heart of Joy. While these crystals are in the hands of their protectors, there are many enemies who vehemently pursue them in hopes of self gain. When all of these Hearts are combined in the same setting, whoever has the strongest of heart will command Heaven's armies and do with it what the individual desires. The guardians of these hearts are ordered never under any circumstance will anyone ever access this unless commanded by that of a higher being. Who is this higher being? Nobody knows, but they continue to protect these hearts as long as evil is in a ravenous pursuit of this power.

**_Kingdom Hearts_**

**_The Wrath of the Triad_**

Many individuals are gathered in a circle as if in a council and standing at the middle was a large, mechanical being shining red and blue. Sitting at the head of this council on the highest throne was an elderly figure clad in silver robes and a golden scepter with a crescent moon on it's edge, making the scepter look more like a spear.

"This has gone on far enough, my men can not keep fighting across the universe like they do. Do you realize what the Decepticons are capable of once they get a hold of the All-Spark?"

He sighs, "Optimus, we have talked about this before. You're more than capable of defending it yourself, just destroy them!"

"Do you think I'm hesitant of doing that?"

The man stands up and shouts to where the whole room echoes, "Yes! You are entirely too compassionate. I understand if they're from Cybertron like yourself, but you have to understand what happens if he does get a hold of the All-Spark. That would mean you doom the worlds to their destruction!"

"Which is why I'm asking that you would send others to my assistance and allow me to hide the All-Spark in one of the worlds!"

"You would bring the threat of the Decepticons to another's world selfishly! You beings are destructive and reckless in your fighting! I certainly will not allow you to hide the All-Spark in my world! Plus you know my world is already occupied by my obligation to protect the world's heart."

The transformer sighs as he looks over to a warrior looking elder with a gold eye-patch and he sighs as well in frustration, "You know very well that Asgard is occupied, otherwise I would be happy to assist you."

Looking around the room occupies a pointy eared, eldery Vulcan in elaborate robes, next to him is a orange glowing muscular elder with a flowing purple toga and a lightning bolt pennant holding his robes together, followed by a large empty metal seat, a wizard in long, blue robes with a hat decorated by crescent moons and stars, followed by a dark, elderly man in robes barely covering his lower torso and a strip of cloth covering his chest and he was covered in tribal tattoos while his eyes glow blue, followed by a Lion who rests on a rock and adjacent to that lion was an elderly man in white robes accompanied by a white beard. Following that man was another empty chair. The last and final member is a little, green alien with pointed ears who hops up, his small feet causing noise.

The little being sighs, "With a heavy heart, help you I will."

The highest elder starts to laugh and he mocks, "Zeus, look at this, the smallest member who has a whole other universe to protect volunteers himself!"

The man in purple robes bellows a haughty laugh, "Oh that's ridiculous, eh Spock?"

The Vulcan sighs unamused while across the room Kashekim chuckles in comparison to the loud noise Zeus and this high elder was causing. The White Wizard across the room was also laughing in amusement, "You don't possibly think you'll shelter them, do you?"

Then Yensid stands up along side Yoda, "I volunteer the Key Bearer to help Optimus with his predicament to settle in one of Yoda's worlds."

The Jedi smirks, "Thank you. Easier it will be, if this way it is done."

Optimus nods his head, "Thank you both."

Meanwhile the highest elder scoffs, "Are we done, Optimus?"

"Yes we are." The robotic being heads out of the room with the elders going back to their respective worlds while Optimus carefully approaches the two smaller beings. He kneels down to be somewhat a similar height.

"You two are very kind for helping us."

Yoda nods his head, "Understand the importance of your artifact, I do. Reckless, our high councilor is."

The wizard concludes, "Which I very well understand. For now we must accept his leadership while we go about our own ways. Now, Optimus you will find a boy named Sora."

"Will he be cooperative?"

The elder nods his head, "Sora is very understanding...he's been through much in his young life, plus he has a heart of gold and you can not ask for much more."

The autobot stands up, "For that I am grateful. And where will I meet you, Master Jedi?"

"Remember a place called Illum. Safe there, it is. Give you the coordinates I will, when you meet up with this young man Yensid speaks of."

Optimus asks the elder Yensid, "Now where would we go to link up with Sora?"

"I will give you the coordinates to meet up with King Mickey. He'll assist you on the way."

The giant nods his head, "Again I show much appreciation."

* * *

The robot walks out from the fortress-looking complex to a giant courtyard gathered around by similar beings of his kind.

Another approaches him, "Where next, chief?"

After a while of processing coordinates, "Autobots...get into the ship and roll out!"

* * *

_Yes, Michael Bay's Transformers have made it into Transformers, yes and so has Star Wars, Marvel and Lord of the Rings, but who is the mysterious High Councilor? ;)_

_Hint hint: Heart of Joy...think about it :P_


End file.
